The Immortal Savior: Preview
by Thedevilsangel1
Summary: He goes by Tyr now, in Norse it means celestial being, fitting he thinks. Kurama had convinced him to take a vacation, he was going to enjoy it no matter what happened. (A preview of my long awaited fic, sorry guys :p)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview to the awesome fanfiction "The Immortal Savior" hopefully, with enough reviews I will publish the full story but if there is not enough support for my story I will sadly not be publishing it.**

 **Anyways, enough useless chatter so let's continue on to the actual reason you are here!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **Chapter 1-**

* * *

The land that once was home to assassins and killers was now resting peacefully now inhabited by only mother nature and her children. The forests remain undisturbed by mankind and the once bustling villages that held the great warriors were reduced to ancient ruins. What happened to these once great nations was no mystery to the neighboring countries.

 _Three millennium ago-_

 _A blue eye_ _d whiskered blonde stood solitary on a cliff facing the abandoned city that was none other than what was left of the great Village Hidden in the Leaves, destroyed by a deadly chakra stealing virus. Naruto was the last one standing, the lone survivor of the horrendous disease that wiped out all mankind within the Elemental nations. But before we continue on we must first go back to the Fourth Shinobi World War, nearly a century ago._

 _After having sealed the Juubi within himself what was left of the remaining forces was nearly a twelfth of what it had been before the battle. The allied forces soon parted ways on the battlefield returning to their separate villages to start rebuilding their numbers and tending to the survivors. In Konohakagure Kakashi Hatake was named the Rokudaime Hokage and Naruto along side Sasuke and Sakura were titled the hero's of the war and the Nidaime Sennin. Sasuke once again left the village in search of Kaguya's alternate dimensions and reporting to Kakashi regularly. When he did return nearly a decade later Sakura left with him, and the rest is a story for another time. Naruto finally settled down with Hinata and had a son and daughter after being named Nanadaime Hokage, the village continued to flourish in the peace of the Elemental nations. During the attack by Momoshiki was Natuto's secret revealed, only Naruto's closest, most trusted friends informed of his condition._

 _A few years after sealing the Juubi within himself did Naruto start to notice something troubling. Entering his mindscape he had learned from Kurama that because of the Juubi and it's almost impossible Will that he would continue on living centuries after his normal llifetime, never aging a day past 18. He had accepted this and told only a select few, using a solid henge that he maintained 24/7 to hide his real appearance._

 _When Momoshiki had discovered his secret it wasn't bothered with and nobody was none the wiser. Naruto's children aged well into their thirties when rumor of a new, deadly chakra virus started to spread. Everyone did all they could to stop the virus from spreading, but ultimately failing. Because of the Juubi and it's lethal chakra, Naruto was immune to the virus his chakra instantly killing the virus. The downside to the Juubi chakra was also that no one could use his chakra to create a cure, just because it was so deadly that anyone that didn't have gargantuan chakra reserves like him was killed instantly._

 _Soon enough he was the only human being in the Elemental nations, After processing t_ _he shocking revelation he had set out to learn as much as he could and learn to control and eventually master his own and the Juubi's chakra. Naruto traveled across each of the Elemental countries, stopping at every village learning whatever he could. Nearly a century passed as he learned and refined all his knowledge in all jutsu and common skills. Being the last shinobi, many summon clans seeker him out wanting him to sign their contracts. From it he had gained snakes, ferrets, eagles, crows, bees, monkeys, turtles, slugs, hawks, rabbits, cats, sharks, dolphins, bears, wolves, spiders, moles, and his personal favorite right up there next to toads, dragons. He summoned them and visited their realms to keep them from growing bored and trained in learning their fighting styles and even senjutsu. He eventually gained complete control over both chakras and even made use of the Juubi's eyes._

 _Naruto traveled far and wide after feeling he had completed everything he needed to do in the Elemental nations. He learned many different languages and cultures during his journey. He also discovered for some odd reason, shinobi had never left the Elemental nations and in response the rest of the world remained not as advanced as the Elemental nations. During his trip to the Northwest he had come upon dragons, that might not seem strange to him but they were different. These dragons were wild and had no use of chakra._

 _The lone shinobi had also encountered what were called Vikings, they were the equivalent of savages and wild men to other civilizations. For the next few centuries Naruto spent most of his time in the Northwest learning about and taming the new dragons. He soon grew tired and went back to the Elemental nations bringing some of the dragons he had tamed with him. As time passed some of his more bored dragon summons decided to breed with the wild ones, ceating hybrids that could talk and use chakra on a lesser degree._

 _These new dragons are what repopulated the Elemental nations and gave Naruto some form of entertainment. He created a new society based off of the economic and governmental structure of the old hidden villages. In Konoha the ruins that were once the village was built upon and transformed into a large Dragon nest. There he acted as the Ryuukage and the nest was mainly populated with what he deemed Yoru no Ikari (Night Fury) and some of his pure blood summons. In each of the hidden villages there was a nest and a Kage similar to the previous ones. In Kumo there were mainly mountain dragons with a few odd sky dragons, acting as Raikage was a titan-wing deadly shadow. Residing in Kiri there are seafaring dragons and a Bewilderbeast that was Mizukage. The only actual residents of Suna were sand wraiths and dragons accustomed to hot, dry climates, the current Kazekage was a titan wing Sand wraith. Iwa was filled with boulder class dragons and a single Screaming death as Tsuchikage. Otogakure was home to mainly deathsongs and some thunderdrums, very few other dragons ventured into Oto territory because of the obvious cannibalistic dragons. The Otokage was an old peaceful deathsong. Kusa was populated with bog and tree dragons, the Kusakage was one of the few remaining Foreverwings. These are only the main villages, the list goes on, but that's besides the point._

 _Sometime during the past 1,000 years Naruto had learned to use the Creation of All Things, with it he had created the body of a massive Dragon with the likeness of Kurama. He then sealed a portion of Kurama's chakra within the body, effectively giving Kurama his own controllable body. Kurama mainly used the vessel to entertain himself or explore._

 _Nearly 200 years before the founding of Berk a pair of alpha green deaths created a nest northwest of the island. There the female alpha started to breed, she enslaved dragons from surrounding nests to keep her well fed. The male alpha ventured away from the nest searching for food and enslaving dragons to help him. Eventually he started heading further east, sending patrols of dragons to scout out the area ahead. During all this some of the patrol dragons off the coast of the Land of Keys started to pick up some unknown activity towards to west._

 _Unknown dragons had been seen flying over the waters and circling back about a mile off the coast of the border. It was reported to the diamyo and in turn reported to Naruto, of which was currently on vacation exploring and had left a Juubi clone in his place. By the time the message reached Naruto the next day the alpha had already made it to land. The giant Dragon marched through the villages killing and taking control of many of the dragons, forcing them to collect food and start taking it back to his mate. The alpha had already made it halfway through the Land of Vegetables when the real Naruto Hiraishined to its location._

 _There Naruto used his Juubi Mode, transforming into the giant Biju and battling the Green death. The fight was pretty one-sided where as Naruto used a miniature tailed-beast bomb and easily defeated the opposing Dragon. All the dragons that had previously been under control of the alpha were set free and returned to their rightful nests, some of the wild dragons chose to remain in the Elemental nations and were integrated into their nests. Naruto then returned to his own nest and went right back to work on improving their defences and information networks._

 _On his most recent travels Naruto left behind smaller messenger summons to keep him updated on what was going on around the world when he wasn't there. They updated him regularly and knew to contact him if there was something suspicious going on, or in case of an emergency, like the one that had just occurred. Not until a couple centuries later did anything interesting happen, some Vikings had settled on an island a little too close to the female alpha's nest than what Naruto would have liked. He sent a few of his best summons of different clans to keep an eye on the village and inform him if things got out of hand. Unfortunately, things got a little out of hand when dragons started raiding the village. When Naruto learned of this he was a bit concerned about the well-being of the Vikings, but they seemed to have under control when they fought off the dragons and just rebuilt the lost homes. When this continued on for another couple decades he deemed the village able to care for itself for a while and promised to only interfere if the raids got so bad the village was in the brink of extinction._

 _For the next three centuries Naruto and the Elemental nations stayed quiet and out of sight, the tales of a great land of warriors and magical talking beasts long since forgotten. Kurama was growing tired of seeing his friend only work and remain confined within the borders of their hidden world. He urged Naruto to take a break and go out and see the world with him on a little vacation, after months of convincing the stubborn Uzumaki they finally took off leaving clones in their place._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Is it good, bad? Please leave reviews and if you can recommend it to other Naruto x HTTYD crossover fans! I need all the reviews I can get! Thank you for reading, please leave a comment below.**

 **This is Thedevilsangel1 signing off, have a good day.**


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry for all those that followed or liked this fic for the story I previewed in the first chapter. But, I am currently rewriting this fic, although I never actually posted any real content. I'm sure all of you will be thrilled to see what happens when I get off my ass and actually do some writing.**

 **Don't expect anything soon though, I'm still writing the summary for the 15th chapter, I like to complete the draft before I start finalizing the first chapter. Thank you for reading this update. :)**


End file.
